


Period Pains

by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Periods, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, extremely soft, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets
Summary: Charlie helps his girlfriend feel better when she has horrible period cramps. It's so fucking soft. It's also super short, sorry about that.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Band Oneshots





	Period Pains

"Hey Jas, I'm home!" I hear the front door of our flat open then close as he calls out from the living room. "Jasmine, where are you love?" 

"I'm in the bedroom!" I groan from under the blankets. His footsteps are soft as he walks to the open door and peeks in. I lay on my side of the bed, curled up under all of the blankets. "Hey."

"Hey, love, are you alright?" He asks as he sits down on the edge of the bed near my stomach. I nod and lean into the hand he places on my forehead. "Jas, you feel warm? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. 'M just having really bad cramps," I respond. I sigh softly as he moves his hand to cup my jaw and chin, his warm fingers stroking my skin gently.

"Like stomach cramps? Honey, you're sick." He moves his hand away and turns to leave, probably already thinking of grabbing all the medicine in the house before I bring my hand out to grab his wrist.

"No, Charlie, period cramps. You know, in my uterus. They're always really bad for the first few days. I really should be used to them by now, but it hurts in my thighs and lower back today, which normally doesn't happen," I say before bringing my hand down to my lower stomach as another wave of pain hits me. "Fuck."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything you need or want? Pain medicine? Chocolate? Ice cream? Anything at all, love. You name it, I'll get it for you," he says quickly. I softly smile in response as he moves to kneel in front of my face.

"I've already taken a lot of medicine and I feel a bit nauseous. Could you maybe please come lay with me? I mean, if you want to. If not, I get it." 

"Of course I'll lay with you, love. Give me just a second." He moves across the room and slips off his shoes and belt before walking over to his side of the bed and pulling the covers back. He slips in behind me and gently pulls me against his chest, placing his warm hands on my stomach and massaging the area softly. "How's this?"

"Perfect." I sigh contently and relax against him. His warm hands apply the perfect amount of pressure to my hips and lower stomach and he gently kisses my head. He moves one of his hands away from my stomach to gently brush a strand of hair away from my face. "Thanks for laying with me, Charlie. It means a lot."

"I love laying with you, Jas. How does this feel?," He asks as he presses the base of his palms into my lower back firmly. I let out a long moan and relax against him with a smile, feeling him laugh softly against my neck before he presses kisses to the exposed skin. "Good?"

"Amazing," I respond before turning over to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head closer to mine, making our lips meet in a short and sweet kiss. I break away from the kiss and bury my face in his neck, kissing the skin as he goes back to massaging my lower back and hips. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now you might want to try and get some sleep, love. I know you didn't get much last night. I heard you in the bathroom early this morning, so relax now, alright?" I nod weakly against his neck and kiss again.

"Felt sick pretty much all night. 'Knew I was really in for it this month," I murmur. He nods and pulls me even closer, moving his hands up to my hair and neck. 

“I know, love, I know. You can sleep now. I’ll wake you up in a few hours and we’ll get dinner and watch a movie.” He presses kisses to my forehead and I hum in agreement. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, breathing in all of him that I can as I drift off to sleep while his fingers dance gently along my scalp and neck.


End file.
